Mina's story
by Geus
Summary: Mina is a Dunmer Thief and this cronicls her escape from the Imperial Prison as well as her life upto the point where she joins the Dark Brother hood then after the other 3 stories read union to see how it all ends.
1. Disclaimer

Yo this is a new story From me hope it goes good and its only part of an Epic spanning the Characters Gardoc, George, Mina, and Martin the 4 Characters I created in the Elder Scrolls 4 Oblivion on the Xbox the GOTY edition this is the disclaimer I own the characters personalities and my interpretation of the actual in game characters I DON'T own the game nor the rights to anything and the Fights depicted are not as they happen in game as they can be quite Boring so I spiced them up a bit again I own Nothing from Bethesda or Any of its associate companies and developers.

This is an update Mina's Story has come to a close with chapter 3 and 2 notes to the 2 Reviewers that Flamed me 1 if you do not have the open mind to have the events depicted in this story then don't read it. 2 to the one that complained about the paragraph size it's a translation error between my word possessor and the sight server as on my end they are broken into 5 line segments as is standard print form I have no idea as of yet on how to fix this problem so you'll just have to Bear it for now I'm here to put out my creativity to those that will accept it not to be flamed and verbally assaulted by childish cowards so I wash my hands of jackasses and form the bigger fans be ready for the next story chronicling one of the above mentioned Characters.


	2. Chapter 1 The Escape

Mina's Story

Mina's Story

Chapter 1

The Escape

Deep in the Prison of the Imperial City Capitol of Cyrodiil two Guards drag an unconscious Dunmer Women threw the halls too her awaiting cell. "how much further, she's heavier than she looks" the second Guard replies "Hey you lost the bet… she made it all the way to the Market district gates Naked and screaming with Your Sword and Your KEY" the second Guard Grabs the First Guard and slams him to the wall, the Guard drops the Dunmer in surprise of his friend. In the hold the second Guard gets closer to the first guards face and whispers in a threatening way "If you continue your late night visits to the Female prisoners I'll Cut you Balls off, you PIG" The second guard drops the first guard to the floor as he hits he gasps for air. In between breaths he manages to say "when… did you… get to be… such… a… Bitch…" the second Guard kicks the first in the chest "Cocky Bastard… now Pick her up! You've rested long enough" Barked the now fuming Second Guard… as the Guards continue down the hall they do not notice the Dunmer sneak the cell key from the Male Guard and swallow it. After securing the prisoner in a new cell from her last one they turn round going back down the hall arguing and to the surprise of every one in the cell block "Will you have Dinner with me tomorrow night?" Fallowed by a Loud Slap and the sound of Plate Mail hitting Stone. As the Dunmer awakes she hears a voice "What…?" she replies and is told again "Apparently old Gamnius hasn't lost his touch with the ladies" the Dunmer now gases upon an old withered Imperial bound in the suspending chains to the side of the cell out of the light. The old man wheezes, gasps and coughs while gesturing to a pitcher of water and a cup on the table. The Dunmer hastily pours the old man a drink and helps him to drink. With a deep refreshed gasp "Thank you young Lady, those Damned Guards call this punishment only one drink every 3 days… I'm an old man can't they just forget the torture and let me die with peace and dignity?" he exclaims "so what are you chained in here for?" the Dunmer asks the old man ignores her and asks "what do you do for a living young Lady? Any thing to do with breaking locks?" the Dunmer sighs as she puts her hand to her head in aggravation "close your eye's old man I keep my picks in a privet place" as the old man closes his eyes the women goes over to the straw pile that's clearly the toilet and squats down placing her hands between her legs and pushing with her special muscles, after a few moments of pushing a small seven inch soaked smooth wooden container is in her hands. "Hmm… and just where did you have that young Lady?" the Imperial jokingly asked with a smirk "you want out of those chains old man or should I just put my tools away and let you rot?" the Dunmer said with a scowl "fine… I'll be good but you need to lighten up for a Thief your pretty uptight Miss… erm… what was your name again young lady?" the Dunmer smiled and said, "I never said it old man…" she began picking the left Shackles lock giving the old man an eye full of Powder Blue heaven "if you must know… my name is Mina Hlaalu" the Shackle released the old mans arm and it fell on Mina's shoulder limply "Mina? That's a nice name for a Dark Elf… and don't mind my arms Dear they are dislocated from three months of hanging here like a side of smoked beef" the old man explained "you'll need to catch me as my legs are not strong enough to support me any more Mina as you release the last lock" the old man was now looking like he was in much pain as his legs were not much more than bones and skin with a smile Mina placed her self so the old mans other arm would fall around her shoulder and she held him up with her left arm as she picked the right lock now and unfortunately she was giving the old man a good feel of herself in the process. With a loud click the lock released sending the sudden weight shift to Mina and resulting with a half naked, smelly, old man pinning a Fully Naked Dunmer women to the floor. As the guard approached Mina hastily grabed her lock charger and 'Hid' it back in its hiding place leaving the pick she used on the floor the old man noticed it and managed to nudge it into a crack in the floor stones. Mina then helped the old Imperial to the bed roll and placed him in it and covered him up as the Guard opened the cell door with a single tray of food "hey Ruffio time for lunch" she said and dropped the food when she saw Mina. "Its ok Diana she's my new cell mate as of an hour ago… she helped me when the locks broke" Ruffio explained to the Guard as she and Mina picked up the bread, Beef, and Sealed milk container and set the meal on the small table. "I'll return with a second meal and a Prison dress for you Mina" Diana said as she left and locked the door again. "So old man your name is Ruffio? An odd name for an Imperial… and why do you know those two guards by name?" Mina was asking a Flurry of questions now "slow down Mina… I'll answer them now from the beginning though" Ruffio paused for a moment and gathered his strength, "but first can you help me?" Mina reached for the food "No not to eat, yet… I want you to relocate my arms" with out a word Mina walked over to Ruffio placed his arm between her knees ignoring the smug grin of the old man while lining up his arm straight and guiding it into the socket with her fingers "this is Really going to hurt Ruffio" she said as she thrust herself forward with a hope to set the limb Ruffio groaned with this then she knelt beside him and Forced the shoulder in now Ruffio screamed as the Cell block fell silent another Scream was herd from poor Ruffio then the whispers started prisoners were asking up and down the blocks if Ruffio was dead or being murdered in a slow and painful manner. As the whispers died down with the confirmation of another Dunmer Prisoner across from the cell that old Ruffio was indeed still alive Mina began feeding the old man and between bites and drinks he began his answers. "I was arrested for trying to kill a few Guards… these Guards were corrupt and had stolen my Heirloom armor of the Apostle not just the boots either, the Whole set, the Boots, the Greaves, the Cuirass, Helm, Pauldrons, Gauntlets, and the under suit shirt, pants, belt, rings, and amulet of the Apostle but I digress that's another story. Two answer the next question Diana and Gamnius are my Son and Daughter. And yes I did kill those guards and get my armor back and its hidden now in my old Inn owned by my Nephew. I believe that's all your questions Mina" Ruffio was now half done with his meal when Diana returned with the Dress and second meal as Mina put it on she noticed a needle and thread on the cart out side the cell she crept slowly over and took them and hid them in the dress as Diana was tending to her Fathers soars, and binding his dislocated arms. After Diana was gone Mina took off the dress and began to modify it to fit her purposes, she converted the dress into a loose one piece suit with hidden pockets to hide weapons and valuables for her next escape plan. Then her work complete her stomach growled and she took her meal next to Ruffio and as she ate she began to tell Ruffio of how she came to be a prisoner in the Imperial City…

"I was born into the Great Dunmer house of Hlaalu and not many know this but in addition to Diplomats, Politicians, and Merchants Hlaalu employs Agents, Assassins, and Thieves. I was Trained as a Thief but on the job I showed promise as an Assassin tacking down several Guards with a single needle to get my group out of a Telvanni controled Diamond mine… so I began receiving Assassins work as well as thief's assignments. It all went fine until my next order I was to remove all Hlaalu identifications and sneak into High Fan's Temple of Vivec and wait for Nerevar Indoril the Second the assignment was to kill the Nerevarine himself. But when I got into the temple I waited and as if it was preordained by the Lady herself the Nerevarine walked into the temple wearing the armor of the High Ordianator but different it was made of Ebony and had no face plate or Mohawk as well as bearing the Deadric markings of Azura. He approached Vivec and said he had Slain Almalexia and he held out a Black Azura's Star with Almalexia's face in it and said now he had come to take Vivec's Soul and place Azura back as the Dunmer's God and proclaim himself as Leader of the new Free Dunmer Nation of Vvardenfell then they Fought and the Nerevarine was struck with a mortal blow as he severed Vivec's head I then leapt from the shadows and removed his head and I was arrested for the murder of Vivec and the Nerevarine. So since then I've tried to escape and have escaped every prison I've been in… as I've no hope of serving my sentence… not even Mer live that long"

Mina finished her story with tears in her eyes "and that was just three years ago… now I'm only twenty two years old by the humans count and I'm cursed to spend my whole life out running guards and escaping from prisons… DAMN IT!" She Hits the bars with an empty tray. "Pst" Mina picked her head up "pst" she herd it again and she looked at Ruffio "did you say or hear something?" Before Ruffio could answer she herd "come to the bars Dunmer" Mina walked to the bars to see Valen Dreth whom began to speak "I must surely be dead, and in the halls of Azura to look upon such a vision. You are so beautiful, my dear Dunmer maiden" Mina was dumbfounded But responded "Thank you… but why the complementing especially in a prison?" Oblivious to the question Valen continued "You Know one of the guards owes me a favor. I… could get us put in the same cell. Would you like that? Might be better than staying with Old Ruffio there he's nearly Dead as it is" "Your SICK!" Mina Shouted at Valen whom said "Hey not my problem you should have some fun before the end. Yeah, you heard me. No matter what the law says. No matter what they told you. You're going to die in here! You Thieving Whore! You're going to die!" and with that Valen walked to the back of his cell and sat on the bunk. Mina took out a Fork and threw it at Valen sticking it in his foot he Screamed earning 2 Guards to come and lug him off to get the fork out and bandage the injury. Back in the cell Ruffio was laughing "thanks Mina I've not Laughed like that in Years… and he disserved it too he loves to Heckle all the inmates in this cell once though he got his… a Nord Martin I think his name was he had enough bent the bars open enough to crawl threw and over to Valens Cell and threw that cell door and beat him to within an inch of his life then came back to the cell bending both bars back perfectly" "so what happened to this Martin?" Mina asked "well he was a Paladin but he got Drunk beat up a few guards and got in here for three days then when he got out they sold his armor to a Guard by mistake thinking it was Imperial watch armor not Heavy Plate of the Nine as it looked like normal armor with out his Holy Magic's present… he then Tracked down this member of the watch and asked for his armor back the Guard refused and Martin Killed him then got his armor and hid it under a rock east of Bruma his home and then walked right up to the prison doors and threw the prison got his Prison clothes came down here, I was in chains at this time, he then gave Valen a Punch in the face and came in here and served his time and left again last week" Ruffio then yawned sleepily after his story and soon dosed off Leavening Mina to her own thoughts and a cold, hard stone floor to sleep on.

The next day was a usual one Mina awoke to Diana feeding Ruffio his breakfast Gruel and more milk for him Mina was surprised to see a hog shank and eggs waiting for her. Mina stared at the shank and eggs wide eyed "well go on Take it Mina, you earned it for getting my Father down yesterday, I so wanted to take my sward and cut those chains but then I'd take his place… so take My Breakfast for it" Mina simply nodded and dug into the meal then she moved off to the yard with the other prisoners.

In the yard she noticed something… She was the only Female prisoner then her looking was interrupted by "THERE SHE IS!" it was Valen with a cane and a wrapped foot "that's the one that got my foot! Kill Her! Then you can have your way with her!" and at that the entire yard rushed her Mina stood there in the middle looking down "Fools" she whispered "you just forfeited your lives… For HLAALU!" she screamed as she took two daggers out of her sleeves and began killing first she dodged a Redguard punch and stabbed his neck, next she flipped over an Orc backwards and charged into him stabbing his back twisting the Blade spinning round him and stabbing his Heart, Next was an Imperial and a Nord rushing her at once she was at them in a flash and got both their Hearts, then another two Orc's one with a brick the other with a chain Mina dodged the thrown brick and threw her Dagger at the at the now Brick less Orc whom in his Stupidity tried to jump the Dagger and got it right in the groin, as a sickening squeal was herd Mina rushed the Orc with the chain and on the fly gashed his neck open and wrapping the chain around the sobbing Orc's neck severed his head and got her dagger back now faced with several Bretons all preparing Fire balls when they were Engulfed in a wall of flames one rushed threw the flames and managed to get behind her and surprising her he threw his back to hers and yelled "I'VE GOT YOUR BACK MINA!" then together they fought the Breton Casting Fireballs and Flame Walls with a Rain of Lightning for good measure and Mina continuing her dance of Death Blocking punches, stabbing hearts, gashing Necks, and spinning round slicing up her opponents. After a good two thirds of the prisoners lay in a heap the remaining prisoners stopped attacking and stood back and stared at the Tiny Breton and battle ready Dunmer the Breton two Fireballs ready Mina both daggers held in defensive patterns both with eyes darting back and forth as the prisoners circled them for one final all or nothing charge "how much Manna you got Breton?" Mina whispered, "Enough for my end all spell but you'll have to touch me pretty close to not get caught by it" then the prisoners charged and Mina grabed onto the Bretons back and hugged as close as she could as a Fire shield rose around them, and from that shield a Wall of flames shot out in all directions to fast to react and incinerated the remaining prisoners in the yard when the spell ended only a Glassed prison yard, a drained Breton, Mina, and a scorched but Living Valen Dreth remained as the Guards came out to stop the fight. The Breton Collapsed gasping for air and shaking with Tears in his eyes "Damn these Bracers…" the Breton then coughed up some blood Mina looked worried and hid her Daggers back in her sleeves then knelt down beside the Breton "are you ok…?!" "He's fine Dunmer… Just the Spell eater Bracers taking effect and causing as much pain as the Manna he used for that Cursed Spell" an Imperial in a Black robe said as he approached "heh Honestly he only has himself to blame as he's a special case only that spell is blocked by the Bracers as he used it in a Village in Black Marsh and Glassed a Much larger place… 'Sigh' why he would use it here is beyond me…" the Imperial both explained and Gloated as Mina Scowled the Breton spoke "I'm a Special case eh? 'Laughs' well regardless it was that spell that Glassed that village but I never cast it… It was my Brother Raminis not me…" the Breton Coughed again with more blood "don't just stand here He Needs a Healer!" Mina screamed not wanting to lose her new friend in this Prison "yes Guards get him to the infirmary, Take her back to her cell, and Clean up this Glass its nothing but Weapons waiting for the Prisoners" the Imperial ordered "Yes Warden Garris" was the reply from the guards.

Back in the cell Mina wanders over to the corner kicking some bones out of it and slumps down and weeps in frustration at why that Breton would do such a thing risking his own life to save another in her life she could not understand how some one could think like that. All during her self reflecting cry Ruffio was silent out of wonder and concern as to why his cell mate and dare he say his friend was so Hurt inside… then he herd foot steps coming lots of foot steps and they were coming closer "hey Mina sorry to sound like a Prick but wrap it up some ones coming a lot of some ones" at Ruffio's warning Mina stopped crying but still sobbed a bit when the guards opened the cell door she Recognised the Guards as Diana and Gamnius "get in there Breton!" Gamnius said as he threw Him in to the cell "Your Lucky the Mages Council likes you so much young Mage… otherwise you'd be dead" Diana said coldly then they locked the door "oh Father… good news Valen will not be in his cell for a while… apparently all his skin was Burned off this morning and its going to take all the Healers 3 days to re-grow it" Gamnius said over his shoulder as he walked away and yet again a Loud Slap could be heard along with a good chewing out from his sister about not addressing Ruffio as Father when on duty or giving out information on other prisoners.

As Mina bent down a familiar voice said "are they gone Mina?" "Yes… but you don't need to worry about the women she's a friend" Mina replied. The Breton then stirred and got to his feet a little shaky though "damn it these Bracers are so annoying… your a thief right? Can you pick these locks?" the Breton asked while exposing the Bracers for inspection after looking at the locks Mina replied "sure these are no trouble" "oh you'll like this young man she keeps her tools in a very interesting place" Ruffio said jokingly as Mina Blushed "well lucky I don't need to get them as she pulled the pick from the floor and opened the Bracers "Finally! My Power is FREE!" the Breton roared as he Jumped up from the floor Laughing. "So what's your name?" Mina asked the Breton "my name's George Burtanus but I just go by George" the Breton said with surprising sincerity "oh you need help there old man? Here allow me to restore your body" George then began the spell and a glowing white light began to emanate from Ruffio as his limbs regained their proper sizes and his skin darkened back to a healthy Imperial tan "there we go how's that old man?" George asked as Ruffio got up and stared at himself "I feel Fantastic! That's some spell George" Ruffio still looked like an old man but a lot better than he was before. "So how long until you two are out?" Gorge asked as they ate their evening meals, Ruffio was first to answer "I'm out tomorrow then I'll Head for the Inn of Ill Omen and get my armor back and probably give it to my First born son if he hasn't found it yet" "I'm in here for the next five thousand years… and we Dunmer only live one thousand years two thousand if we're lucky" Mina said with a sad look "so that's why you have all those hidden pockets your supplying for an escape" George said with no idea of how close he was to the truth "well since you helped me I'm going to help you Mina. I have some good connections within the mages Guild all my family are in the upper council of the guild under Travinus I'll see about getting you a pardon with my next meeting" George said this and Mina lit up with hope. "So what did you do?" Gorge asked "I was mistaken for killing the Nerevarine and Vivec" Mina replied, George laughed hysterically at that "funny because both of them are very much alive now. After an assassin Vivec and Nerevar Indoril the Second were successfully healed by Telvanni and High fan healers. And both agreed to rule the Dunmer in peace with Nerevar traveling the world trying to preserve peace while Vivec deals with the home lands of Morrowind" George said then realised "so technically you never committed a crime so there is no reason to hold you Mina" Ruffio stated. "Yes but how to secure my release…?" Mina said with a great deal of sadness "well I'm out tomorrow so I'll travel to the city of Vivec in Vvardenfell after a stop at my Nephew's Inn and I'll see lord Vivec about this matter… a few high ranking Ordinators in Vivec city as well as the heads of the Tribunal Council still owe this old man some favors as well as Cassius Cosades the Leader of the Blades in Vvardenfell" Ruffio offered "THANK YOU!" Mina screamed and Tackle hugged the old man "OUCH! My back…" Ruffio groaned in pain George Sighed heavily and healed Ruffio again.

The Third day came and went with no trouble Ruffio had departed and Mina was now oddly smiling despite her surroundings the days passed quickly to her and Gorge now with his Bracers removed re grew the prison yards grasses and trees much to the liking of the few remaining prisoners and the days turned to months the months the turned to winter when finally Mina herd foot steps lots of foot steps two she recognised as Diana and Gamnius but the others there was the slapping of bare feet and the much heavier steps of Plate mail and the sound of Cloth boots. As the five people got closer the walls began to shake and dust fell from the stones then Diana and Gamnius stood on either side of the door with Vivec, Nerevar, and the Warden standing there. Mina got up and stood Dumb founded staring as Nerevar spoke "she is the one that finished me after our Fight Vivec" "ok then Warden she is free of the charges in Morrowind and her Imperial crimes are at a moot point as of now by order of Uriel Septim VII your Emperor" Vivec said with Divine clarity as the warden opened the gate George was fallowing Mina out and got the cell door slammed in his face "Your still in here for Glassing that Village Burtanus" the warden said coldly Mina approached the cell and said" don't worry I'll come and visit you tomorrow my Friend" she then Winked at the Breton "I'll be waiting then" George said with a wink back.


	3. Chapter 2 The City and a Crime

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The City and a Crime

In the Imperial City Prison Mina was getting her clothes back from the Guard and ran into a problem "What do you mean you LOST THEM!" she Screamed "we're sorry Miss but the crate with your Clothes, armor, and Weapons was blown over board in a storm with the rest of the cargo on the prison equipment transport barge on its way to Fort Frostmoth Solsthim then it was to come here it never arrived here and was found abandoned at sea" the Guard explained. With a heavy sigh Mina said "Is there any thing you can do for me then? Its winter and I can't go out there in this Sack cloth Dress turned Fighters fit… I'll Freeze!" "Sorry there is nothing we can do for you miss" the Guard said with a sad expression. "Mina, come with us" Vivec said "we can get you something to ware at least" Nerevar said as he removed his cape and gave it to Mina whom took it and hastily put it on like a blanket and helled it shut with both her hands as the three stepped out into the Cold of the Cyrodiilic winter.

When they reached the market district Vivec looked around the city as they walked mouth almost agape at the buildings and the many shops in one spot "first time out side of Morrowind Province Vivec?" Nerevar asked "Yes… I never knew how far the Humans had come in their construction styles… Amazing" was all Vivec had to say "actually My Lords the majority of the cities construction is based on the Ayleid Ruins of the Central tower and surrounding inner and outer ringed walls" Mina stated surprising the two lords. "Where did you say you came from Mina?" Nerevar asked "I'm a Thief Born into and trained of House Hlaalu and it was they who gave me the order to kill you my Lord" Mina said with a shamed look on her face. Nerevar stopped dead in his tracks at that news and Mina Ran into him and bounced back into the freshly fallen snow. "those… those" Nerevar stuttered as he shook with anger "Vivec take this and get Mina some decent clothes and give her two thousand Gold pieces then get her a meal and see the sights of the city…" He roared as he threw his coin purse to his Friend and Stormed off Drawing his Deadric Claymore "Where are you going Nerevar?" Vivec called after him "I'm going to go Kill a few things May be Find and Level that City of bandits supposedly in the Jerall Mountains!" and with that he closed the face on his helmet and Jumped over the wall of the city and flew toward the Mountains to the North East. "Oh great he's going to be fun on the trip… back… to… oh no did he just use that spell?!" Vivec said with shocked realisation Vivec gave Mina two thousand five hundred gold to get herself some clothes and necessities and then took out an amulet of Recall and vanished back to his Chamber to warn the great house Hlaalu of a very Pissed off Nerevarine probably headed their way.

Mina not wanting to get mugged ran off to Divine Elegance after three years of being in and out of Prisons she needed a little pampering with some good upper class clothes. She looked at the selection for a good long while and decided on nothing and was about to leave when "Wait Dunmer!" Palonirya the shop keeper had called out "yes" Mina replied as she turned around "you were the one who was with Lord Vivec and Nerevar correct?" Palonirya asked "Yes I was why?" Mina was getting apprehensive now "Well what sort of clothing are you looking for Child something for winter right?" again a question from a stranger quite the custom for Mina over the last few People she met "yes I am but you have nothing here for the winter" Mina stated calmly "well I have one thing some Fur Armors that an Argonian Swamp Runner just dropped off and they are Exquisite in quality and Very Clean and I felt their warmth they'll last you some time Child" now this news interested Mina "what colors of fur did this Swamp Runner Drop off and also do you have a backpack for sale?" Mina was hopeful she would say Black and Yes to the Pack question. "Yes child I have a Pack in your size with a bed roll too and the Furs come in White, the Standard browns and Auburns and he sold me a full set of Black Bear Cub fur lined with rabbit furs so it's the warmest of the bunch and also the most expensive as it also has sheathes for two daggers and a quiver with it" without hesitation Mina ask "How Much!" "well for the Fur one thousand gold, for the pack and bed roll two Hundred gold, and with the dagger sheathes it's a total of one thousand two hundred and twenty gold plus I'll throw in a medium sized coin purse too" Mina Shouted "SOLD!" and Excitedly waited for her new clothes and gear to be retraved from the back room.

After leaving Divine Elegance with her new cloths and one thousand, two hundred, and eighty gold pieces she headed over to The Feed Bag and there she gorged on any thing that wasn't served in a prison Sweet rolls, Stews, Venison, and to top it off an entire water melon Mina was stuffed and feeling good having eaten away eighty gold in one sitting. Now she was feeling bored until a poster for the arena caught her eye, and High stakes Betting this week only was printed in letters Almost as big and the word Arena it self. But that would have to wait a moment as she entered a Fighting Chance and Bought a Silver bow five hundred silver arrows and a pair of Silver Daggers this cost her seven Hundred gold. But now she was armed and could work again so Mina headed off to the arena where she bet her last five, hundred gold on the blue team and went up to take a seat and watch her fight.

Mina entered the Balcony and went to a table and sat near an old Imperial woman who was holding a fistful of betting recites for the Blue Team. "Been betting a lot today Old Women?" Mina asked "Yes but none of the fights have won for me all week the Blue Teams been losing" the old Women harshly replied. This news discouraged Mina "BUT today we have a lucky break… The Gray Prince and Martin of Red Wall are fighting side by side for the Blue Team against the entire remaining Yellow Team then a few dozen Mountain Lions and ending with a fight against six Grizzly Bears with a Grand finally of a Fight to the Death Between the two at sun down… oh It's going to be Fantastic!" the old women said with just a bit of blood lust in her voice and wrenching her tickets "is it too late to bet on the other matches?" Mina asked "no you can bet before each match… I just took my last three, thousand gold and bet one thousand each on the first three matches then I'm going to take my winnings and go all or nothing on the next few matches to cover my weeks losses and replace the money before my Husband gets home and discovers the savings from his work in the Caldera Ebony Mine he's a slave keeper there and gets a good percentage on all the Ebony he catches off the slaves trying to take it to buy their freedom" the information on the amount of money the old women was going to receive if her plan worked deeply interested Mina though she was also horrified at the thought of sitting next to a slave master's Wife.

After a lucky break the last few Prisoner fights were over and as the bodies were being removed Mina went and got her one thousand gold and bet it all on the blue team and told Hundolin to place her all her winnings on the blue team and then Martin of red wall for the final. Begrudgingly Hundolin agreed to do it and gave her a ticket "if Martin of Red Wall wins against Agronak Gro-Malog I'll… well I'll be ruined with the amounts being placed on him to lose and Agronak to win" Hundolin said with obvious worry in his tone. Back at the table "Just in time Dunmer the first of the final fights is about to start.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Empire… Welcome, to the Imperial Arena" the announcer bellowed "Today we have a treat for you… the Entire Yellow Team vs. The Gray Prince! Agronak Gro-Malog Undefeated Arena Champion!" a Mighty Roar went up from the crowd "But let us not forget… He is not alone, His Team the Blue Team Has sent to his Aid Their Newest Champion… Martin of RED WALL!" another mighty Roar from the crowd. "Martin too an undefeated Champion of the arena and a Paladin of the Nine… Now with out further a-due let the blood be Spilled LOWER THE GATES!" as the gates lowered with a creaking screech the Yellow team poured into the well lit Noon light of the arena. "How many do you think there are Agronak?" martin asked as he drew his Claymore, "Not Nearly enough my Friend" was Agronak's reply Drawing his own Elven Shield and Sword. Agronak was first out of the blue gate at full charge and Blocking arrows bounced off the shield like mere feathers when he reached his target the archer line Agronak Leapt over them sliding back and charging into them there was a loud scream as he sliced a Bosmer women in Half and slicing a Dark Elf's Neck already Blood drenched the Frenzied Orc. As Agronak charged the Archers the rest came at Martin "RED WALL!" He screamed and charged the group and blocked three Khajiit not budging an inch taking a hand off his Claymore Martin Called down Holy Fire and incinerated two of the Khajiit the third Jumping over Martin only to be grabed and run threw by the Paladin. The two continued fighting in their different styles Agronak favoring a fast Brutal physical style he quickly disabled or killed his opponents as Martin preferred to stand his ground in a slower up close style and use his Holy Fire at range.

Mina watched intently as the two fought blood of the enemy mixed with sweat of the Blue Team Champions, Martin was surrounded when two arrows came whistling from the Blue teams gate way it was the Dunmer Gladiator with his bow and Pork Chop the Blue teams mascot Boar. "I could not let you fight alone my friends even if you two must kill each other at the end I'm not letting you die before that" the Gladiator stated "Glad to have you" Martin said as he Grabed and snapped the neck of an Argonian now the three plus Pork Chop gathered in the center of the Arena surrounded "well Paladin you got a spell for this?" Agranak asked "Just one" Martin said putting his Claymore away and Drawing two longswords Agranak Followed suit by throwing his shield and slicing the heads off two Yellow team warriors with its Bladed rim and Drawing his Claymores the Gladiator drew his two short swords Martin Shouted "Martin of Red Wall" "Agranak Gro-Malog of Cyrodiil" "Gladiator of Blue Team I am not worth mentioning" in Synchronization "Light of the nine Give us Speed" Martin shouted as he used his Fortify Cyclone spell giving the three and the pig Great speed they rushed around the arena swinging the blades as if at random and not just killing but dicing the yellow team into hamburger meat. As the arena spectators watched the yellow team getting smaller and smaller with each pass the spell ended revealing three clean fighters and a messy pig. Looking on in horrification the announcer said "Lower ALL the GATES!" and all the animals poured into the arena as they did Pork Chop was ripped apart being covered in blood all the animals went for him. "I got the Bears" Agranak boasted, "I'll take what's left" the Gladiator said "ok I got the Lions" Martin said with a chuckle as he ran threw the crowd of beasts killing quickly as the fight went on the last of the animals was slain. Tiered and bloody now Agranak and Martin saw sun down and sat there resting signaling a break for the betters and to get the Gladiator out of the pit.

During the break Mina had gotten some more information out of the old women such as where she lived and how secure the place in Elven gardens was then "AND NOW GOOD PEOPLE OF THE IMPERIAL ARENA THE GRAND FINALS!" Mina looked back to see Agranak and martin Locked with swords Bearing on swords when Martin actually overpowered Agranak and stepped forward slashing twice as Agranak Ducked and rolled away and came charging in from the side with a shoulder tackle only to be guided head first into a stone pillar recovering from that Agranak threw his swords down and cracked his knuckles Martin did the same and they charged toward each other and engaged in a Grapple Strength contest that's when Martin gained the upper hand in the fight He was Mumbling a Holy Chant and ended with "Flash Flair Judgment!" Screamed at Agranak as Martins Hands set ablaze Burning off Agranak's hands as the Orc fell Screaming in pain and Horror he looked up to see a smile on Martin's Face "it's been a good time my friend but now I end your Vamparic life may you be reborn of a pure body as your soul is the purest I've ever known" Agranak Smiled as his body was burned away in the resulting Fire Pillar from Martin's hand leaving only Agranak's Raiment of Valor and a Glassed V in the arena floor.

In surprise the announcer said "HOLY SHIT! WE'VE A NEW ARENA GRAND CHAMPION… MARTIN OF RED WALL!" a cheer roared up from the crowd for the new champion. Back in the stands, "NO! Agranak was not supposed to lose! I want my money back!" the old women stormed out Mina thought 'my that Nord is powerful and hansom' as she began to blush at her thoughts reality hit her she had to go collect her winnings but when she got there Hundolin was dead holding his own head sitting up against the arena his chest of gold gone. Mina had a good idea as to who stole it and killed the Bosmer as she called the guards.

When the guards arrived there was a great deal of questions when "aren't you a convicted thief and Assassin Mina?" it was Captain Marias from the Vvardenfell isle of Morrowind "Marias… what are you doing here?" Mina was now is a defensive mind set thinking 'if He's tracked me here just to arrest me again…' Marias walked up to mina and took out one of her daggers and inspected it thoroughly then gave it back with a sigh "well it looks like she not the killer for once… that dagger was never used and she hates swords so she clearly not our killer" the other guards simply looked at Marias with puzzled faces then went back to cleaning up the body. Mina was walking away after answering the questions when Marias came up behind her "Hey Mina wait up" Mina stopped and Barked "What do you want asshole" Marias felt a very cold chill even in the winter weather he felt unnaturally cold then with a bit of caution in his voice "do you have dinner plans tonight?" Mina turned around with an obvious look of surprise and shock "What?!" was all she could muster to say. Marias surprised to be alive continued "well you just got out of jail and spent you last money on food and clothes then new weapons and some heavy gambling and knowing you your planning on stealing food or going and killing someone in his own home and living the night there then leavening before dawn to find some other place to stay" again Mina was surprised as she was going for that old women's house and had planed on killing the women and her husband getting all the gold she had for herself too Marias was too good at his job but then that's why he was a captain. "Actually" Mina said "I'm headed for this old women's house to see if she's the killer" now Marias was shocked and in disbelief "where is this old women, and why didn't you mention her before?" now Mina had a new plan to wrap up all her current loose ends at once.

With a Sly look in her Deep Red Dunmer eyes and a straight face she unbuttoned her top three buttons allowing her ample bosom to show despite the cold. Those years in prison had made her an adept seductress and she was aiming all this at Marias. "So…" she said in a sexy voice "you want to catch this killer? And I want my winnings" she was now circling the young Marias sliding a finger over his exposed skin sending shivers of heat threw him. "Yes but what are you…" he stopped when a finger pressed to his lips as Mina moved closer to his lips her breath on his face he was losing control and moved in for a kiss only for her to pull away at the last moment and ask "so you in or out?". Red Faced and horny Marias answered with a nod "good here's the plan" Mina whispered every detail into Marias ear he was to go in with plain clothes no weapons besides a dagger in his shirt and act as an old friend of the women's husband as Mina snuck in and ransacked the place in search of the murder weapon and the missing gold if things got hairy then Mina would have to kill the suspect. "What?" Marias was surprised at her detail and immediately dropped his voice "but I'm a Captain newly Transferred to the Imperial City Defense and Peace forces… if I'm caught I'm finished" Mina Thought 'oh your finished whether the women is or isn't the murderess' Mina grinned and said "that's just it IF your Caught" Marias blinked "But…" he was stopped by a finger to his lips again "no buts you in" Mina took a deep breath letting him see her bust in full blue glory "or out" Marias was so confused he said "yes I'm in" and with that they parted ways until dark.

As the night fell over the Elven Gardens Marias entered the Women's house and introduced him self as a friend of her husband having some business to discuss with her. As the door shut Mina landed on the balcony of the house and picked the lock on the door and slid in like a snake once in she found herself in the master bed room with some odd sights. In the corner was an Iron Maiden and in the other a set of roof hanging shackles and then she noticed a blood stained closet she figured 'that's where the Murder weapon is I'll bet' ignoring the closet she snuck to the foot of the bed and opened the chest and found it filled with gold… as Septum's filled her eyes she searched for away to transport all that gold but she couldn't find enough bags to carry it all so she opted to get the weapon for Marias and picked the closet door and turned the handle. As she stepped back the doors swung open and a pile of corpses fell to the floor Mina Screamed at the sight and when Marias came in and saw the corpses he ran to the balcony and Yelled for the Guards.

"I Knew I should have gotten a Better Lock for that DOOR!" the old women screamed as she rushed for Mina and set her flying with an oddly powerful punch. Marias came in and drew his dagger and said "Old Women your under arrest for Mass Murder, Theft, Assaulting a Deputized officer of the Legions and illegal possession of Torture devices" the old women just stood there and looked at Marias and as she stared him down the corpses stood up one lurched forward and stabbed him threw the back of the chest. Mina then rushed in and made multiple strikes at the old women only managing to slash her a few times before the corpses attacked and Mina was forced to fight them off one by one the undead fell only to rise again as the old women Cackled in her maddening enjoyment. "You young foolish Dunmer I am a Lich! You cannot kill me" the old women was roaring and cackling as her flesh rot and her eyes glowed green "no She Can't But I can" cam a strong voice and a familiar voice to Mina. As the Lich turned she Erupted in a Burst of Fire and the undead continued to fight as Mina felled them one by one they continued to rise and then they all erupted in flames Mina Exhausted turned to see Her Former Cell mate eyes glowing with fire and hands ablaze Levitating in the door way. He stopped levitating and glowing and said "Hey there Mina fancy meeting you here" stunned Mina managed to say "help Marias…" and collapsed for a diseased wound to her leg Feverishly red and panting on the ground she lay so helpless… "I will Mina and I'll help you too" with that George Burtanus walked over to Marias and said "so your injured eh? Not a problem" with that George touched the hole in the Captain and it was healed then "not bad Mage but what about her?" Marias seemed concerned for his partner "alas I am no healer but this might do" with that George took out a healing potion and dumped it into Mina's Mouth and forced her to drink "I never much liked potions they take so long… by morning she'll be fine" George said with a sigh Marias said "so how am I going to prosecute a pile of ashes?" "with this my friend" George said with a smirk as he pulled out a black soul gem with the soul of the Lich visible in it after handing Marias the shard George summoned a pair of Scamps t Carry Mina out and back to his home.


	4. Chapter 3 Strange Reunion & Lachance

Chapter 3

Strange Reunion & Lachance

Mina awoke the next day to the sound of birds chirping and the warm glow of the sun on her face. She Yawned and stretched under the covers of the plush bed and felt like she was in heaven with the soft silk sheets and goose down comforter and Feather pillows with a feather mattress to boot. Then her eyes snapped open when it hit her 'How did I get here?' she asked herself. Mina sprang out of the bed to be greeted by the cold air of winter she looked herself over and found she was completely naked. Not bothering to cover herself as who ever striped her probably all ready saw her and had their way with her. She looked around the room and found a stunning red silk Kimono with a deep blue Obi and a pair of cute black sandals all stacked on the dresser with her washed and dried underwear and a note saying ware these Mina and ring the bell if you need help my "Servants" will assist you.

Thinking it strange Mina rung the bell and immediately an unarmored Golden Saint Deadra appeared in the room with a comb, brush, and a wash basin. Surprised Mina simply stood there staring at the Demon women "come sit in the chair child my master wishes for me to assist you in preparing for the morning meal, you do not wish to disappoint him do you?" the Demon cocked her head to the side with a puzzled expression. "Umm… who is your Master Demon?" Mina was clearly not going threw with any thing until she had at least that question answered. The Saint started laughing and explained "my Master is George Burtanus and he's the one that saved you from that Lich." Mina's eye went wide with shock and was about to ask when "No Child he did not take your clothes… He told me to as they were filthy with blood and dead flesh even your under garb was soaked with blood. Then I bathed you thoroughly but your hair still needs another good rinsing to be sure I have all the blood and gore removed, and you may call me Shiera my name as Demon is what I am but its not vary nice to call me Demon Mina or would you prefer Dunmer Trollope?" Shiera was nice enough but apparently had a bit of a temper around what she considered rude speech. Not wanting to argue Mina sat in the chair and said "thank you Shiera" the Demon smiled and began working on Mina's hair by letting it soak in hot water as Mina relaxed in the soft reclined Barbers chair. After rinsing the soap out Mina looked at her Blue Hair in the mirror not believing the shine and bounce that Shiera had put back into her hair.

Mina then asked before she was to get dressed "Shiera do you have a razor… I sort of need to shave" puzzled Shiera said "but your legs and arms are fine smooth as silk what is left too…" Shiera froze in mid sentence as she noticed where Mina was pointing as Mina was also blushing. "Ooooh… I have a better way than a risky razor" Shiera smiled and before Mina could object Shiera was standing beside her lifted her off the floor her other hand glowing red as Shiera thrust it to Mina's Pubic area and Burned Mina screamed in mostly surprise and terror as Shiera burned the rest of Minas arms and legs and any where that grew unwanted hair even in the crack of her ass then set the charred Dunmer down used a healing spell and then guided her to the washroom and soaked her down removing the charred skin revealing a nice hairless blue glow. Puzzled Mina again opened her mouth to say something but was cut off "no Mina you still have your sensitive parts and you have a bonus though that was scary and probably a bit painful you'll never grow body hair again… its one of the many uses I have that's not for combat, but I'll leave you in the hot bath a while any way to let you relax again and to give me time to tell the Master Why you woke him {sigh} he's going to be pissed" with that Shiera left the room closing the door behind her. Mina simply laid back in the hot tub that was constantly being filled and drained to keep it nice and hot with the advantage of it always being clean not believing Shiera she brushed her hand over her submerged clit and sent a shiver down her spine not caring if she was caught or not Mina continued her little play until she couldn't hold it any longer and began gushing into the water she continued for a while and a few more gushers then just relaxed in the hot water letting all her recent troubles go.

Now in George's room Shiera entered hunched over and staring at the floor as her Master Lay in the bed stirring in his groggy morning way. He sat up threw the covers off revealing his whole unimpressive Breton form he was slight of build and short yet Pudgy with pale skin enough to almost envy a ghost and his Discerning male Feature unimpressive to say the least why anything feared him was beyond comprehension. He slipped his slippers on threw on a robe and shuffled to his washroom and looked at the small clock in it that read 8:34 am… then he was mad "Shiera!" he bellowed the Demon answered terrified "yes my Lord?" "Why am I up this early? And why was someone screaming at THIS Hour?" by now he was taping his foot with a very angry look Shiera was shaking now last time he was this mad she Burned of his body hair and burned something else far badly than she could heal and she remembered her punishment the same thing Mina was scared had been burned away was encased in Ice and fell off the Demon but the bad memory aside she answered "w-well my lord Mina wanted to shave and since we have no razors I used my hot Hand to burn off the hairs and stop any new ones from growing" if looks could kill the his would have the Demon dead hundreds of times over "and how did it go?" was his next question "no problems with her My Lord" Shiera was now feeling sick and sweating bullets awaiting his answer "well then Shiera your punishment will be light this time" this surprised Shiera "what is my punishment my Lord" she was almost scared to tears when she saw her old control ring "NO! Please any thing but that! I Promise I'll be good" now this gave the young Lord an idea "well Shiera there is another option than re-piercing you and removing sensation with this rings enchantment" now a sly grin was evident on his face "what must I do my Lord?" she almost knew full well what he was going to say "you please my loins this morning and I'll not only put this ring back in its container I'll burn both" Shiera was surprised again that all he wanted was a blowjob and he'd destroy his only real control over her, she agreed and took him in her mouth and began to wrap her tongue around his four inch erection and began pumping she continued for about half an hour before she swallowed and was allowed to get up and as promised he burnt the box and ring on the spot.

As the young Breton sat in hit ornately carved chair at the head of a grand table Mina entered in the Kimono and Obi with her hair fixed into an elegant t bun. Taking notice George put down his book and stood, to Minas surprise he was much shorter than he looked in prison almost as an adolescent "good morning Mina… I herd this morning was quite shocking you ok? I trust you function fine?" Appalled Mina Shouted "I'm not letting you cop a feel of any thing if that's what your asking you Pervert!" slapping a hand to his forehead George was on the spot now with a sigh he explained him self "Mina I do not have intentions other than serving as a gracious host to my friend, but I asked because Shiera miss behaved this morning and has been punished for waking me with your scream. Simply is further punishment needed?" with a blush Mina regained her best attempt at a lady like stance and replied "no Shiera scared me more than Hurt me I'm fine" with a smile and a wave George pulled a chair out from the table to the Left side of his own "please sit Gastron will have Breakfast ready shortly" not soon after he finished and was pushing Mina in to place the door to the kitchen swung open and Shiera followed by three scamps carrying dishes and glasses. As the places were set Mina asked "so where in Cyrodiil are we?" George set his book down marked and snapped his finger a Scamp then took the book and ran out and up the stairs to put the book away. George took a long swig of a cloudy yellow liquid downing the glass in one go setting it down with a frown "Shiera you put sugar in that didn't you?" Shiera went to her knees with her server's tray covering her stomach head down "yes master I thought your guest might like the lemon squeezing a bit sweeter than you" George simply raised his hand and Shiera began to shiver with fear, then she began to Scream with pain and writhe on the floor. Mina looked on with shock as she watched the Deadra suffer Shiera threw the pain began to beg forgiveness "Please! Master STOP, THIS!" Mina could not take any more and jumped up and slapped her host across the face breaking the spells effects. Mina then rushed to Shiera's side "are you ok?" Shiera nodded then got up and returned to the kitchen. "What the HELL Was that!" Mina said returning to her seat "that was my discipline spell when any of my demons miss behave I cause them great pain but they give me little reason to use it now and Shiera is new still wild at times so she receives the spell much more than the others" George said as he took some water and rinsed his mouth out. "I hate Sweet Lemons" he said begrudgingly Mina then said "so where are we?" this time as the food was brought out he answered "we are in a realm of Oblivion" this scared Mina and she said "WHAT! How When?!" with a smile almost a mirthful smirk "Calm down Mina we are safe here, this is Azura's Oblivion plain and thanks to some help from my family this is a Balanced plain it now has the climates of all the mortal world thanks to my Great Grand father and making a deal with her" Mina seemed intrigued and ask him to go on and go on he did "well Mina my family are the keepers of this realms climate we use magic crystals in this Citadels Highest level to produce energy's of fire, Water, Air, and Mana every few thousand years we go to the mortal realm with the Crystals to charge them in their elements on Vvardenfell and Solsthim" he then looked as more food was brought out and more places set and chairs added "but alas I am the last in my family and Azura has given me the greatest honor, I am Tied to her life force when she dies so will I" Mina was indeed unsure of what to say next "I'm sorry for you not having family" was her best response. Mina then noticed more Deadra entering the room now mostly Dramora and Golden Saints with a few Scamps and more surprising they were taking seats at the table. Mina opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a rather Large Deadra "Master Who is Your Guest!" the Deadra speaking was at least fourteen feet tall and built Impressively with fine Armor Darker than Ebony and More ornate and refined than other Deadric armors but still black and red in color and his weapons even more impressive they were a pair of Giant Battle Axes at the great Deadra's side's and a bow that looked as if it was a small tree Bent and hardened into a Recurve style and looked to be strung with Pure Gold string but oddly she could see no quiver. "Ah there you are Tarlocx how was your hunt this morning? And this is Mina my friend from Prison I told you about" the great Deadra took off his Helmet and set it on the floor next to his seat by Mina as his ass hit the strong chair the table shook and Mina noticed he was a Minotaur. The room was fairly quiet as food was still being brought out "ah good Master and my hunt was not successful, the game has moved to the north west of the continent for the winter 'sigh' all I got was a few Boars in my traps and even they are scrawny" Tarlocx said with a huffing sigh at the end "well how will we keep going our food supply has always depended on your skills and if these pig are as you say what's your solution?" George asked as he took a rounded plate of sausages, ham, pancakes, and a scoop of chopped fruit "well master my only course of action it to ask to use the gate to take some of the hunters to the mortal world and take some game from there, or risk my Hunters lives on a trek to follow the game and bring back dried and salted meats to get us threw the winter" again huffing at the end and taking an Elk Shank and eating it like a chicken leg as he took a large scoop of eggs and an assortment of meats again surprising Mina. "You're a minotaur right?" Mina asked Tarlocx in mid chew "yes I'm a Minotaur and no we may look like cows and Bulls but we do eat meat, myself I'm almost exclusively a meat eater" Tarlocx then smiled and gave Mina a scoop of eggs "Eat up pip squeak if you want to feel really good Gastron is almost as good a cook as me" Tarlocx then laughed as he went back to minding his own plate. Shiera then came back into the room and stood next to Tarlocx whom turned in his chair kissed her and sat her on his lap "good morning wife" he said and Mina again was surprised as Shiera actually turned red she then took a sausage from his plate and began suggestively sucking on it before she put the who twelve inches in her mouth and swallowed after only a few bites. Tarlocx took notice and quickly ate his fill excused him self and Shiera and left quickly with her on his hump and helmet in hand. "well we're not going to see her for the rest of the day 'sigh' but we are going to hear them" George said again smug Mina took no notice and finished her meal as the Deadra ate George finished and left the table and motioned for mina to follow him into his study.

In the Study Mina could see out over the courtyard as she saw elegant trees and shrubs covered in snow and ice and even a frozen fountain she wondered why there were so many Deadra that no one had ever seen before and why she was lucky enough to be in this wonderful place. Mina turned around the room and saw a massive painting of a man standing beside and a bit behind a women both with their hands on the shoulders of a small boy and the boy was holding a baby. Mina was taken by the painting and asked "George is this, your family?" George who was busy writing never looked up and Mina went back to staring at the painting as he finished in his writings he looked up and said "yes tats my family my mother, father, and my little sister" with a quiet reverence he continued "they all died one thousand years ago at the hands of Mehrunes Dagon him self, my Parents used my baby sister as the focus to bind a seal between Dagon and the rest of the evil Deadra lords in the Amulet of kings worn by the true hair of the Septim blood as this spell exists and a Septim wares the amulet that IS my sisters only physical form the seal is strong and unbreakable but at the dire cost of my entire family I was too old to be use as the focus so I got to live and guard this plain of oblivion from its many enemies" with reverence George poured 4 glasses of scotch threw 3 in the fire for his parents and sister and drank one with Mina to their memory. Mina thought it an odd form of honouring the dead for a Breton to do but she simply downed the drink and went back to looking around she was curious as to how an orb of water stay suspended in the air with no container and yet it had living fish in side or a small sphere of dirt that shined like gold. The Study was full of wonders and an air of nobility that made it feel more like her old home on the Island of Morrowind in Vvardenfell.

The large grandfather clock struck ten and then all hell broke lose, a Scamp ran into the doors of the study tripping on the carpet and sliding upto the desk jumping up and screaming from a rug burn it turned to George and reported "Master! Its TARLOCX He's Pissed Again! And he's coming for YOU!" with that the scamp left to try to help hold off the Minotaur. Mina said "what did you do to piss him off?" George said "oh he's always had a short fuse but this time I had his wife's 'services' before breakfast and now" George gave a snap and a clap and his Robes were now his battle robes of bright red and gold with a twisted white wooded staff with an orbed jewel that shifted and swirled with colors and Mina now found herself in her Leathers and with her weapons and saw George walking out the study "to the gate" he said calmly as they left the room Shiera was there and a note placed in her hands with the name Tarlocx written on its wax seal. A few hours later in the central chamber a blue oblivion gate opened up and just as Tarlocx Burst threw the doors and took aim with a golden arrow at his master George and Mina passed threw the gate and it shut behind them in rage Tarlocx Roared turned around drew his axes and began to Slaughter the Scamps and Dramora in a fit of blood lust.

When Mina felt her body stop moving and the loud sounds of rushing wind subsided she opened her eyes to find herself standing on top of the Tiber Septim hotel back in the imperial city with George standing on the edge she rushed over to grab him just as her jumped off and floated down to the streets below Mina jumped after him and found herself floating down as well. When they hit the streets the Imperial Watch captains were waiting there for them and it looked as if an arrest was in the making when Marius showed his face threw the other Captains. "What's this for Marius" George said with his usual air of superiority "George Burtanus and Mina Hlaalu, you are both responsible for removing a Lich from this city so conceder this a thanking gift" with a nod the other captains presented the Imperial records on both George and Mina and put them to the torch "your Criminal records are here by gone and surveillances are lifted have a nice day" with that Marius left and the captains dispersed George too was walking off as he did he looked back over his shoulder and said "see you round Mina and take this" he threw a small Blue pearl to her "should you need to you'll know how to use this to summon my aid" and with that George left round a corner leaving Mina to her own ends once more and again penniless.

After wandering the cold city streets for some time Mina found herself entering the shop Three Brothers Trade Goods to warm up and after talking with the Brothers found herself employed by them to help with an undercut shop owner. Mina was to head to Jensine the Head of the Society of Concerned Merchants there she received the full details of her assignment her targets was Thoronir shop The Copious Coinpurse Mina was to find out where Thoronir got his stock and why it was so cheep. A few hours after closing and an interview that went no where Mina Followed Thoronir From the rooftops of the city sneaking the whole way and only having to leap to and from the walls of the city twice she found herself in the bushes of a small park over looking Thoronir talking to a Nord he called Agarmir to which she followed the Nord home and again cased his house when he left she picked his lock and entered his house and stole a Manifest of the recently dead and tombs that were already cleaned out by the Nord and his accomplice upon confronting Thoronir Mina went to the grave yard and entered and open tomb she snuck inside saw Agarmir and another fully armored Nord inside she notched an arrow too her bow string the sound of the draw back cause Agarmir to raise his head from filling a bag and he received an Arrow threw the neck his partner came out into Mina's and got an Arrow in the head after their death Mina took Agarmir shovel and a few stray bags of gold and some "lose" silver items and left the tomb and received her rewards and sold her Loot to Thoronir all the time stifling laughter that she had given him the same items of the dead as Agarmir the as she walked off with her well earned gold she herd a commotion and turned to see three Dunmer haul Thoronir into the streets and proceeded to stab his legs with the Jeweled silver dagger from the tomb as Thoronir screamed "ITS HER IT WAS HER! THAT DUNMER WHORE SOLD ME YOUR GRANDFATHER BURIAL ITEMS I DIDN'T KNOW!" Mina vanished into the sewers and ran off as the guards came and arrested Thoronir. When Mina stopped running she was in the sewers are a Beggars bed sight with a roaring camp fire she sat with the beggar she gave him the sign of the Thieves Guild to show she was with the Gray Fox and he was at east once more. As time went on, they both laid down to sleep and out of the shadows there were unheard footsteps with seemingly no owner

As they got closer the beggar lifted his head and said "who's there?" with no answer the Beggar laid back down in his bead as his eyes closed a Hand came out of now where over his mouth and a Dagger Ripped his Throat out and the beggar was dead Mina awoke to the struggling sounds and was greeted with a man saying "hello Dear I am Lucian Lachance Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood."


End file.
